terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Cultists' Lair
Ambience: http://tabletopaudio.com/index.html?100 Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0k1KHzAwGk History Emergency Exit Description "You squeeze through the tight cracks in the passageway, just large enough for a medium sized creature such as yourself. A passageway turns a slight left, and you can see red light coming from the room ahead." "The passageway opens to a sizable room bisected by a river of molten magma. The heat is uncomfortable and the smell of sulfur fills your nostrils. Facing away from you, on the other side of the river, a firenewt squats over the magma apparently doing his business. He finishes, and begins to exit the room through a passageway on the far side." Mechanics DC 14 Perception to recognize spiked pit traps dug into the ground, labeled 'T' on the map. 2d10 damage on falling in. https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Traps Meal Room Description "A couple crude tables and chairs fill the room, with rotting scraps of carcass piled on the floor. On the main table are the remains of a Kenku, mostly devoured." Jail Cells Description "The entrance to the room is blocked by a river of lava. Directly ahead, a dead kenku hangs from chains in the center of a round cage. Its body looks to be burned and chewed on. Dug into the surrounding walls, multiple jail cells contain a handful of kenku in various states of emaciation." Mechanics The kenku in the jail cells are initially afraid of the players and must be convinced into interacting with them. Kenku can speak only in voices and phrases they've heard. If asked about Almaaz, they do not react until the word 'tabaxi' is used. At this point, they will recognize the term and repeat 'I'm a Tabaxi' in Almaaz's voice. Shing will respond excitedly to hearing the voice. Communication will be difficult with the kenku, and they will often go into shouting fits repeating each other. Other phrases they may use: "What are you supposed to be?" - Gruff male "Never heard of a Tabaxi" - ''Gruff male ''"Let's go, the ritual will start soon." - ''Female ''"Let's go" - ''Female ''"Sssss - whhaat's wrong with her eyesssss?" - Snakelike Firenewt "Tell me this. If you could fly indefinitely, and with greater speed and grace than you could ever run, would you care to keep those distracting stubby legs of yours?" - Almaaz "I could assist you in their removal if you'd like." - Almaaz "Enough." - Gruff male "It's time to go." - ''Gruff male Fighting Pit Description ''"A handful of firenewts and cultists gather on the stone stadium seating surrounding a roughly dug pit in the center of the room. Their attention is focused on two kenku being forced to fight at the bottom. They are reluctant, but the firenewts spit lava to coerce them into fighting. A stack of chips sits at the base of the steps, guarded by one of the cultists. A firenewt tosses another chip to him." "Ssssss give me another 5 on the bigger one!" Mechanics The players may fight E015 here. If enemies are thrown into the pit or the kenku are otherwise freed, they will help attack. Kenku stat block: https://www.aidedd.org/dnd/monstres.php?vo=kenku Trophy Room Description "A collection of skulls sit on a ledge dug into the wall." Mechanics DC 14 Nature check recognizes only kenku skulls DC 17 Nature check recognizes the kenku skulls and the skull of a greater geffen forager DC 25 Nature check recognizes kenku and forager skulls along with the skull of a beholder eye stalk Alchemy Lab Description "The heavy iron door creaks open. Inside the seemingly unoccupied room, vials and jars of colored liquid sit on tables and shelves. A leather bound book sits open on the table." If all players enter the room: "Behind you, the iron door creaks and slams shut. You hear a heavy locking mechanism automatically slide into place." On investigation of the door: "An odd locking mechanism keeps the door in place. At the center sits a funnel, and above it an icon of a key on fire. An inscription above the icon is written in draconic." Inscription: "Alchemy tempts all, but only the alchemists may leave alive." Mechanics The door will only open when the correct formula (firekey) is placed into the funnel. The players will use the book on the table to create various potions: Firekey Brew - Iodine Clock Reaction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PoqIyh9FG4 Potion of the Planes - Layered Liquid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSorsJ-lRYk Decoction of Duplication - Elephant Toothpaste https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5qvi20J5IM Players will be creating these potions using actual real life chemistry. Other cool experiments: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkj2UqvBnzQ Firenewt Nest Description "Dozens of firenewt eggs surround a small lava pool in the center of the room." Strider Stables Description "A giant strider stares at you from its stable making threatening hissing noises. It's wearing armor and a saddle. The rest of the stables are empty." http://chisaipete.github.io/bestiary/creatures/giant-strider Temple